Four months?
by XxSakiHurahixX
Summary: (Warning:BL, Yaoi!) Kuroko realizes he is sick and goes to the doctor only to discover he has four months, possibly less to live. How will everyone react? What will our 'tiger' do? what will the generation of miracles say? How will everyone cope with their beloved teal-haired boy dying in front of their eyes... the thing is. they cant do anything about it... (( Kagami X Kuroko ))
1. Chapter 1

Saki: Hey~ Its Saki, unfortunately me and Haru got into a fight. So its just me for now!  
Anyway! I wanted to try writing a sad, romantic, tragic, hurt&comfort kinda fanfiction! So I chose to do a Yaoi! ((cause' I love Yaoi ))  
So if your reading this ya obviously are a Yaoi fan, BL fan, or shonen-ai fan!~ If you aren't~

I suggest you stop reading you gay-hating ass-hole XD  
So, Now that I have that part covered I should probably s-

Kagami: SAKI DOESNT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET! IN FACT! SHE DOESNT OWN ANYTHING!

Saki: T-that's a lie! I own... lots of things!

Kuroko: *deadpanned look* like what?

Saki: s-shut up! *blushes looking at her feet*

Kise: Its okay Sakicchi!

Saki: awwwww so kawaii *goes into fuko-mode* ((clannad reference))

Kuroko: Saki-san can we please start the story?

* * *

January 23rd, 8:00pm

* * *

Kuroko dribbled the ball out at the basketball court at the park. He took a deep breath while shooting the ball, the phantom shot. It glided through the air, Kuroko closed his eyes in pain, opening them he realized the ball missed. He fell to his knees letting out a couple rough coughs.

When he collected his breath he retrieved the ball, ignoring his dizziness. He thought back to earlier that day.

He was on his way to the doctor to ask about a bad cough he had developed the previous week.

(flashback starts)

He sat in the waiting room, hearing a nurse call his name. 'Kuroko…'

'Kuroko Tetsuya…?'

He walked toward her.

'Excuse me… I'm right here.'

He spoke to a nurse who was looking for him, she leaped in surprise and smiled. But her smile was replaced with a pity filled-emotion. Soon the two were back talking to the doctor.

'Motoko-san? Is it bad?' He asked the doctor who had treated him sense he was a small child.

The black-haired man nodded, 'I'm afraid so Kuroko-kun.'

Kuroko went from thinking he had a simple to cure, bad cold. To hearing those horrible words.

'I'm sorry, you have 4-months at best.'

He stared in horror.

(flashback ends)

Now he was on the basketball court.

He studied the ball in his hand, it held precious memories. He was told he had 4-months left, 4-months to fit in his life time dreams and ambitions. 4-months. But even that much time wasn't guaranteed to him. The doctor had continued speaking of possible times he had left, what medicines he could take. Medicines that would help to see if they could find a cure.

The doctor seemed like he was going to cry, he had always been there for Kuroko… Almost like a father. One he never had.

He could die within 4-months, to 3-months, 2-moths, to even just 1-month, possibly a week.

When the doctor told him that his weak body would make it even harder to cling to the estimate of 4 months, he had to let out some tears. And those tears led to more.

He cried beside the black-haired doctor before standing up and walking to the basketball court.

What was he going to do…?

How was he going to tell seirin?

The generation of miracles?

He fell to his knees gasping for breath, holding a hand to his heart clutching the material of his shirt.

He let tears stream down his face as he shakily pulled out a bottle of pills from his pocket, he quickly shoved one in his mouth dropping his pills as he dug through his pocket for an inhaler.

He found it, swallowing the pill he pressed it to his lips and sucked in the medicine, after 3 pumps he caught his breath slowly taking in deep breaths he realized he couldn't do this anymore.

He went into that little attack whenever he did physical things, he was going to have to quit.

Quit basketball…

* * *

Janurary 24th, 2:46 pm.

* * *

Riko looked around for the blue-haired boy. "huh…? Wheres Kuroko?"

She was glad she realized, even with his weak presence it was hard to hide from people who had gotten attached to you.

Kagami looked confused, "he isn't here? He was in class today." He looked away in thought.

Izuki grinned, "ya know. Even kids can-"

He was cut off by a swift karate chop to his head and a ticked off team captain.

"Bad time to joke." He whispered Hyuuga, an anger mark over his head. His eyes closed with a bad aura pouring from his body.

Kagami continued into his speech, "now that I think of it… Kuroko hasn't talked to me today. Not in classes, and during lunch he disappeared.

"I haven't seen him at all." Put in Furihata. He was agreed with by the other two whom hadn't spoken to Kuroko.

The blue-haired boy appeared beside Kagami and tapped his shoulder.

"im right here."

Everyone stared, "…"

"EKKKK" They screamed in unison.

Kuroko looked at them with a detached look. "I'm sorry I was late, I had to pick up some stuff from the nurses office."

Riko nodded, "okay… well we will skip straight into warm ups."

Everyone began to make laps, Hyuuga in the front beside Kiyoshi. "oi, Kiyoshi." Spoke the captain turning his head toward the other.

The 'iron heart' responded by looking at him with a grin, "yes?"

"Don't you think Kuroko is acting a bit off…?"

Both turned their heads to see the boy panting after the first lap, he looked like he was trying not to show it.

Kiyoshi was about to respond when Riko blew her whistle.

All of them ran in to listen to the coach,

"Kagami-kun. Can you tell Riko-san I went to the locker rooms?" The smaller male asked the red-haired high schooler.

Before the other could respond kuroko rushed into the locker rooms. Leaving Kagami to tell the female and team where he had went off to.

Kuroko made it into a stall were he bent over coughing at first, blood spurting from his throat, he tasted the metallic taste. Soon he was hurling up the food he had managed to get down the past few days.

He let himself catch his breath, flushing the vomit. He walked to the sink and washed his face off, he stared at the running water.

He shook his head from the bad thoughts and reached for his medicine. Taking three pills.

He walked out of the locker room, placing his meds in the bag.

He jogged over to were the team was huddled, they were about to scrimmage.

"Oi, Kuroko! You took a long time." The tall brown-haired male spoke wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Kuroko looked up, "Kiyoshi-senpai?"

The man smiled, "You're on my team! I got dibs." He gave a "V" sign for "Victory" and chuckled.

Kuroko nodded smiling softly, "alright."

Kagami was glaring at Kiyoshi, "this isn't fair! He is my shadow, why is he on the opposite team as me?!"

Kuroko listened to the 'tiger' argue with the team he was selected to be on.

Soon they were starting, Kagami and Kiyoshi stood to get the starting jump ball.

Kagami making it and passing it quickly to Mitobe who drove it up the court, as he passed it to Kagami for the dunk. Kiyoshi expertly knocked it from the ace's hands.

It came toward kuroko, but as it landed in his hands the small boy froze.

"n-not now…" he whispered dropping the ball.

He began to cough, blood going across the gym floor.

His eyes wide along with everyone around him, he fell to his knees his hands clutched to his heart, the other hand running through his hair pulling the blue as more spasms of pain erupted through his body.

He began to start sucking in air as he curled up on the ground in pain.

Kagami seemed to be the first to snap out of it, "KUROKO!" he ran forward staring at the body.

Kuroko pointing to his gym bag, between breaths he managed to say, "me…meds." He coughed up more blood, his throat feeling scratchy.

Kagami nodded rushing to the bag he grabbed it running back to the blue haired boy. The other were now snapping out of shock, Kiyoshi rushing to Kuroko's side.

Kuroko let out a scream of pain both his hands gripping the shirt on his chest, his eyes squeezed shut.

Kagami appeared beside the blue-haired boy, "w-which one?!"

Kuroko reached for the bag grabbing three different bottles of pills, throwing them into his mouth, swallowing and grabbing his inhaler.

He took five pumps.

Finally his breathing evened out and he wiped the blood from his face, Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki, all of his teammates rushed over to the boy.

Riko, had tear glistening down her face, as-well as some others on the team. Kuroko was looking down in depression.

Riko looked at him with wide-eyes, "are you okay…?!"

Kuroko bowed his head in shame, the teal-haired boy looked up when he heard Kiyoshi's voice, "this has happened before." He stated rather than questioned.

Kuroko looked at him and nodded, Kiyoshi turned to see a questioning 1st year.

"how did you know that Kiyoshi-senpai…?" Kawahara was his name, he had a buzz cut, and a confused look in his eyes.

"He already had medication, and looked like he knew what he was doing." Replied the iron heart as he turned to face Kuroko.

"Whats going on Kuroko, are you sick…?" He asked, the other members of the team waiting for a reasponse.

"I didn't want you all to find out like this." He looked up into his friends eyes, tear flowing from his eyes. "I have less than 4-months left…"

* * *

Saki: Okay!~ did you like it? Should I continue...? I already have the next chapter written but... if no ones gonna read it im not wasting my time to post it. So if anyone wants me to continue just tell me, kay?'

Kuroko: I don't want you to continue.

Saki: whaaaa *cries like kise*

Kise: *joins in*

Saki: why not kuro-kunnnn? .

Kuroko: I don't want to die, your a cold hearted person Saki-san... I know where this story is going *looks away blushing* besides... I don't wanna be part of you fan-girl schemes...

Saki: b-but I was going to pair you with Kaga-kun... *tears fall in rivers*

Kuroko: k-k-k-kagami-kun!? *looks horrified*

Aomine: unless you want me to step up, *leans into his ear* tetsuu~

Kise & Saki: KWAHAHA!~ *fangirling*


	2. Chapter 2

Saki: OKAY!~ literally im grinning ear to ear. I thought no one would review, I just posted this today! And I got 6 reviews~ and lots of follows and favorites too!

Kuroko: Saki-san you should calm down...

Saki: oh please, Kuro-chan~

Kuroko: please don't call me that...

Saki: Kuro-chan~

Kuroko: Saki-san...

Saki: Kuro-chan~

Kuroko: Saki-san...

Saki & Kise: Kurokocchi/Kuro-chan~

Kuroko: oh kami-sama help me...

Kagami: Saki-chan didn't you want to thank your amazing reviewers?

Saki: OH YES! Thank you all I love you more then waffles...

Kise: *eyes widen* that's a lot...

Saki: *nods* Yes kise-kun... it is a lot...

Kagami & Kuroko: get me away from these idiots...

Saki: A-Anyway! That's start the story!

* * *

Last time:

"I didn't want you all to find out like this." He looked up into his friends eyes, tear flowing from his eyes. "I have less than 4-months left…"

* * *

The team stared in horror, Kagami shaking his head.

"no…"

The other members of the team were too shocked to say anything, the coach bent down beside him.

"When…? When did you find out?"

"last night," he said softly looking at his feet. "I thi-think I'm going to have to stop basketball. The doctor told me the 4-months I have aren't even promised to me… I'm weak, I have been sense a baby. I was told most likely my time would be 3-months, if I have 5 more attacks it would be estimated to 2-months. This attack is my third attack sense last night."

He looked down at his hand, his expression the same as always. "But I want to play basketball… till I can't anymore. I want to achieve Kagami-kun's dream…"

Kagami looked at him with an angry expression, "IDIOT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE! I D-DON'T CARE A-" Tears fell from his face. He began again, "you should worry more about your own dreams… before." He spoke.

Kuroko looked at him confused, "Kagami-kun's dream is my dream."

Everyone on the team was shocked, but then Riko looked at Kuroko. "What did you want to do with your future though…?"

Kuroko blushed looking at his feet, "it isn't possible now."

The team was astonished, the emotionless blue-head just blushed…

Kuroko looked at the ceiling with a soft smile, "I really…" He blushed more, "I wanted to adopt a kid and run a pre-school." He looked at Riko, "I'm too young for those both… and I'm not getting much older" He chuckled at his own little joke.

Furihata glared at his own shoes, "life's so unfair."

Kuroko turned to him, "no, it's just punishment." He said simply as he stared into the basketball he had recently dropped from the attack, "it's my own fault."

Kiyoshi Teppei looked at kuroko he bent down and embraced the boy, "its not your fault Kuroko…"

The others nodded in agreement but the blue-head just looked to the side where he saw a frozen Kagami.

Kagami looked at the team-members, then his eyes rested upon kuroko. He stood up and walked over, "we all love you Kuroko… we are going to be there for you the whole time."

Kuroko smiled, "thank you." His smile was genuine, his eyes closed as he smiled. He looked around him at his 'family' a sad smile still on his face, "im not going to give up so easily." He looked up with a determined expression.

"I'm going to win."

* * *

January 24th, 7:56pm

* * *

The whole of team seirin were meeting at Kagami's apartment to have a movie night, and hangout with kuroko, they wanted to make him happy.

Kagami had already went to Maji burger and picked up 30 vanilla milkshakes and 70 hamburgers for his team.

Kuroko arrived before anyone else, an hour early. The boy looked at Kagami, "I know I'm early, but it was lonely at home… and it seemed like a waste of the time I had left…"

Kagami nodded, "it's okay Kuroko… I actually wanted some company." He grinned at the teal-haired boy.

Kuroko looked at Kagami, "can we… talk?" he asked quietly. Not sure how he was going to tell the red-head.

The light immediately grew worried, "Is something wrong Kuroko."

He shook his head, "no, that's not it!" He coughed a couple times his eyes clenched closed in pain.

Kagami grabbed the boy who was about to fall, "kuroko?!"

Kuroko took a few breaths before his breath resettled and he rested his head back against Kagami's shoulder. Kagami blushed, "O-Oi…"

Kuroko's eyes were drooping shut, "s-sorry… I'm a little tired." He whispered turning his head into the others crook in his neck. He breathed in the boys scent, his eyes gently closed.

Kagami was staring at the boy who was laying partially on him, his head in his neck, a soft smile adorning his face. A smile.

Kagami felt his face heat up, but he moved his hand to the boys hair, brushing his hands through it he turned his own head, placing his chin over the boys head. He retreated for a moment and kissed the boys forehead.

"I love you, Kuroko."

Little did he know the boy was still awake, only resting. Kuroko lifted his head and looked up at Kagami, "Kagami-kun…" he whispered softly with round eyes.

Kagami saw the other was awake his face lit up into a deep red color, "j-j-just f-for-forget you heard that!"

Kuroko looked at him with a smile, "how could I forget that? Kagami-kun loves me too."

Kagami stared for a couple minutes, his face red, his jaw dropped, "y-you… love me too…?" He asked looking desperate for an answer.

Kuroko nodded, "yes, I have loved Kagami-kun for a while." He looked down, "b-but I can't do anything now… it would hurt Kagami-kun more when I go away." He spoke his teal eyes glancing up at Kagami's beautifully red colored ones.

Kagami stared as tears fell from the smaller males eyes, he watched the shadow cry silently. He shook his head, grabbing Kuroko by the shoulders he turned him toward himself. Capturing his lips in his own. It was a short, sweet kiss. But it showed Kagami's feelings.

"Kuroko… I want to spend every day I can with you… until you go away. Alright?"

He spoke, an honest expression upon his face, Kuroko had a soft blush on his face. The boy touched his lips gently where Kagami kissed him, he looked up at Kagami processing the words the red-head spoke. He smiled, he teeth showing, tears fell down his face at a faster rate. "I would like that Kagami-kun."

And Kagami pulled the fragile boy into an embrace.

* * *

Saki: OKAY! XD

Kuroko: *blushes* y-you made me so cheesy!

Saki: so what!? im trying my best! .

Kagami: *blushes aswell* I t-think its a great chapter...

Saki: hehe...

Kise: Sakicchi! that's start writing the next chappie!

Saki: ALRIGHT!~


	3. Chapter 3

Saki: okay guys! this chapter is partially for all the continuing followers. I started thisstory yesterday and im surprise by the amout of views it was received and reviews, favorites, follow~

Kise: So Sakicchi decided to add useless fluff into this chapter for the readers enjoyment!

Saki: useless... I just spent my last hour writing it... *glares*

Kise: hehe... well I better run! *runs away*

Saki: NOT SO FAST! *chases*

Kagami: Saki-chan doesn't own kuroko no basket.

Saki: *yells while chasing kise* IF I DID IT WOULD BE A YAOI!

* * *

January 24th 8:28pm

* * *

Kagami was sitting on the couch just talking to kuroko, their hands intertwined.

They looked at the time, "its almost time for them to come want to help me set out the stuff?" Kagami asked the other.

Kuroko nodded following the other basketball player.

They placed the hamburgers on the glass table in the living room and Kagami told Kuroko to grab the movie pile of his bed.

Kuroko, went down the hall and turned into the first room, shook his head and kept searching until he found the bedroom, he grabbed the movies and walked back out to the living room where Kagami was standing and placing down vanilla milkshakes across the table.

Kuroko's eyes widened and he went to grab one only to be held by the arms so he couldn't get to them, "wait kuroko! They are for everyone!"

Kuroko kept trying to walk forward, resulting in falling over and Kagami falling on top of him, "come on Kagami-kun. Just a couple…" He whined still trying to get to the milkshakes.

"No there won't be enough for everyone!"

The two kept struggling, until Kagami flipped the other over and pinned his hands over his head so he wouldn't move as much.

Then the door was knocked on softly, only to be opened up with the team of seirin smiling.

Staring…

Kagami stared at them, and they stared at the two one the ground, Kagami pinning the other boys hands over his head.

Kiyoshi gave kuroko a thumbs up. "about time!"

Kagami's face turned redder then his hair, "N-NO! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" He brought his hands up to defend himself and explain.

Kuroko jabbed him quickly in the ribs and reached for a milkshake drinking it with a dead panned expression, Kagami glared at him.

"DAMN YOU KUROKO!"

* * *

January 24th 8:35pm

* * *

The first-years, excluding kuroko and Kagami, were still chuckling along with the "iron heart" who was teasing Kagami.

"so how long has Kuroko been here, hmm?" He asked a glint in his eyes.

Kuroko looked at the clock, "not long." He replied for Kagami.

Kiyoshi grinned and slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulder. "Oh Kuroko your always so serious."

Kuroko looked at Kiyoshi, "Kiyoshi-senpai… You're worse than momoi-san and Kise-kun combined." He pushed the hand away.

Kiyoshi pouted and Hyuuga spoke up. "He has a point…"

Kiyoshi ran to Riko, "help me Aida, they're being mean!" he spoke with a pout and the female couch chuckled. "Sorry teppei you asked for it."

He turned with a dramatic expression he groaned out, "even Aida!"

Kuroko looked down with a soft smile, he looked up with cheerful eyes. "Thanks everyone…" He whispered, tears glistening in his eyes.

Everyone smiled in return, Kagami looked up with a conflicted emotion. "What movie did we pick out kuroko?"

Kuroko shrugged, "you didn't mention a movie, did you?" He looked confused with a tilted head he shrugged.

Koganei, with all his cat-like glory, looked up with a grin, "I brought one in case something like this happened!" He exclaimed with a thumbs up to Mitobe who nodded placing the disk into the DVD player.

Everyone began to sit down, eating hamburgers. Kuroko drinking the vanilla milkshakes.

Mitobe, Koganei, and all the first years sat across the ground their backs placed against different areas to lazily keep themselves perched up.

Kagami sat the farthest to the right of the couch, then kuroko, teppei immediately sitting himself beside the teal-haired boy. Hyuuga slowly sat beside him, leaving just enough room for their couch to sit on the end of the couch.

Kuroko watched with wide eyes as the movie began, it was an anime called 'mirai nikki.' It started off creepy, with a girls voice and it seemed as though dead corpses were around her.

Kuroko gripped onto Kagami's arm tightly, "I d-don't really like horror." He spoke trying to maintain his normal expression. No one seemed to hear him, either he had his lack of presence, or them being wrapped up in the movie, to blame.

He continued to hide his eyes in Kagami's shirt as different scenes came up. He was surprised to see that it was 3 am. And they were on episode 12 or 13 he was losing track.

Kuroko began to talk to the TV as if it were a person, "what?! How can you have a girl be raped? This show is horrible! I mean, they just killed Ai and Mar too! That's horrible," He turned to Koganei, "Play the next episode!" He demanded with narrowed eyes.

Kagami and the team seirin broke into laughter, Kagami smiling still trying to contain his laughs he turned to Kuroko. "these next few episodes are really gonna piss you off Kuroko." He spoke chuckling, Kuroko huffed. "great, I hope that akise will be fine though, he's the only character I don't hate right now, well… besides Yuuki."

Koganei smiled, "well just wait till aki-"

Kagami threw a pillow at the cat-boy with a glare, "don't spoil it!" He commanded with a glare.

Kiyoshi looked at Koganei, "yeah Koga, don't spoil it for us! Only you and Kagami have seen it!" He spoke with a soft smile but stern eyes.

A few hours, and episodes later. Riko was sobbing, "w-why did Akise have to die…" She wimpered, Kuroko was glaring at the TV once more. "That's really not fair!" He complained.

"I mean, Akise just kissed him and explained his feelings! That stupid yuno girl killed him! If I were the creater I would have Yuuki-kun kill Yuno and tell Akise he loves him back!" Kuroko glared at the TV.

Kagami nodded his head in agreement, but Hyuuga turned to kuroko. "you want the show to be yaoi?" He asked with a tilted head.

Kuroko looked up with a deadpanned look, "whats wrong with yaoi." He spoke with a tilted head.

Furihata stood up blushing, "w-what do you mean kuroko! I-it is… y-you know… gay."

Kuroko looked at the first-year. "And?"

Furihata blushed, "Kuroko-kun a-are you... g-g-ga…" He couldn't manage the word.

Kuroko waited with a raised eyebrow, "gay?"

Furihata nodded furiously, "y-y-yeah."

Kuroko looked at the ceiling with his normal expression and a finger raised, resting on his chin. "I suppose that's what you could say I am." He spoke looking at the first year.

Everything was silent, no one spoke just stared at kuroko.

Kiyoshi smiled, "that's awesome Kuroko!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Kuroko turned to kiysohi, "but aren't you gay too kiyoshi-senpai? I thought you and Hyuuga-senpai were dating?" He asked innocently.

Kiyoshi and Hyuuga blushed looking at each other. Hyuuga glanced at Kuroko, "a-and what about you and Kagami!?" He exclaimed as if he were trying to draw attention away from his own love-life.

Kuroko nodded, "we are."

Everyone in the room was silent, until Kagami, with a red face, grabbed kuroko's shoulders. "KUROKO!" He yelled and kuroko tilted his head. "what?" He asked.

Everyone sweat-dropped, except riko who was staring at kuroko and Kagami with hearts in her eyes.

Koganei smiled waving his hand in the air, "im gay too!~" he practically sang.

"We know." Everyone in the room replied in unison making him drop his head in a pout.

Kuroko looked up at the ceiling once more, "actually I'm pretty sure the entire generation of miracles are gay." He looked at the team around him, "Akashi is because his father got pretty mad." He recalled beginning to list the members. "murasakibara is interested it himuro but that's all…" He looked with squinted eyes at the table, "kise-kun likes me. But I think he actually likes aomine." He declared lifting his gaze from the table. "oh, Aomine was asking me out every other day in teiko. But he isn't gay, im pretty sure he is Bi." He explained how the pervert owns nasty magazines. "Midorima-" He smiled softly, "its pretty obvious." He spoke the team nodding in agreement.

Suddenly riko looked around, "is anyone straight on our team?"

No one spoke, kuroko began laughing softly. Everyone watched with wide-eyes, 'wow he is cute…' thought everyone in sinc.

He covered his mouth looking around everyone began blushing and laughing.

Hyuuga looked at Riko, "what about you? Are you straight?"

Riko blushed deeply, "w-wh-what?!" She bellowed with wide-eyes.

Kuroko shook his head, "no. Couch obviously has the hots for momoi-san." He spoke, with confidence in his guess.

Riko looked down at her lap with a huge blush coating her face. "s-shut up or im tripling Kagami-kuns training!" She yelled turning her gaze to the teal-haired boy.

"WHY ME?!" He shouted, riko shrugged. "kuroko-kun can't do triple in his condition, so we will make his boy friend." She spoke simply.

Kagami turned to kuroko, slamming his hand over the small boys mouth. Quickly retracting it, screaming about how kuroko licked it.

Kuroko shrugged, "don't act like you didn't like it." He deadpanned causing Kagami to turn a unique shade of red.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He screamed looking at the teal-haired boy.

Kuroko rolled his eyes, "Kagami-kun you'll wake the neighbors."

Kagami crossed his arms stubbornly, "I will do what I want!" He shouted once more.

Kuroko leaned forward and pecked his lips softly, when he pulled back he saw a wide-eyed boy silent in shock.

Kuroko smirked, "good, now your quiet." He spoke as everyone gawked at the sight.

Kagami quickly slammed his hand over his own mouth, "w-what are you doing in front of everyone?" He asked his voice barely making noise.

Kuroko turned his head, a light shrug. "they don't care." He stated, pressing the play button on the next episode. Everyone eventually looked back at the TV except for Riko, who was drooling slightly…

* * *

Saki: okay! did yah like it? im really getting into this story now XD

Kise: when am I going to enter the story!?

Saki: im... not really sure.

Kise & the rest of generation of miracles: WE WANT TIME WITH KUROKO/KURO-CHIN/KUROKOCCHI/TETSU/TETSUYA TOO!

Saki: *cries* im not sure how to enter you all in the story! DX

Kuroko: *bows politely* please review below...


End file.
